Infinite Story of The Wall
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan, sebuah tembok yang juga mempunyai perasaan./ Sudut pandang sebuah tembok/ RnR Please!


**Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto**

**Infinite Story of The Wall ©**** Takamura Akashi**

**Fantasy/General**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Not really good, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**_Words : 678_**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Wall x Hinata**

**.**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

INFINITE STORY of THE WALL

.

_Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan, sebuah tembok yang juga mempunyai perasaan._

.

.

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dirimu?

Hei, aku disini bisa melihatmu meskipun aku hanya sebuah tembok abu-abu yang tak bisa berucap. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu yang menarik. Tak tahukah kamu bila sekarang aku terlalu khawatir denganmu? Baiklah memang ini sungguh mendramatisir, tapi aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu.

Ah! Aku tau! Apakah ini semua tentang lelaki itu? Ya, lelaki bersurai _blonde_ yang telah menjadi kekasihmu selama tiga bulan belakangan ini? ukh, kurasa iya. Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat sedih sekarang. _Netra amethyst_mu yang berpendar kini kehilangan cahayanya, dan hei! Jangan menangis! Aku tidak tau caranya menenangkanmu jika kau menangis seperti itu. Tolong lah jangan menangis, kumohon.

Baik, apa sekarang kau ingin bercerita padaku? Oh, aku lupa jika kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mendengar curhatanmu, karena aku sangat hafal jika kau ini adalah tipe yang akan curhat sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kau ini punya teman atau tidak, tapi kurasa kau orang yang tertutup untuk masalah emosi. Aku benarkan? Kurasa aku benar.

Dan lihat, benarkan apa yang aku bilang bahwa kau sebentar lagi akan curhat. Dan sekarang kau sedang curhat kepada diri sendiri. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan padamu, aku kasihan karena kupikir kau tidak ada teman berbagi bahkan kepada kekasih _blonde_mu yang sangat periang itu. Jangan tanya dari mana aku tahu sifat lelaki itu, karena aku adalah sebuah tembok yang tidak bergerak dan hanya bisa memperhatikan pasti akan selalu menimbulkan pertanyaan. Tapi akan kuberitahu, baiklah aku mengetahui itu sejak lelaki itu pertama kali datang kesini. Bahkan sebelum himeku menjadi kekasihnya. Puas? Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang kekasih, ternyata kau menangis karena kekasihmu itu.

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan kekasihmu itu karena ia telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Ukh, sudahlah jangan menangis seperti itu, tangisanmu membuatku merasa pilu. Oh tidak, apa kau bilang? Kekasihmu akan pergi jauh? Apa dia akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?!

Oh aku salah, tapi hei kenapa ia harus pergi meninggalkanmu sampai kau seperti ini? ceritakan padaku _hime_, ceritakan tolong agar kau merasa lebih baik.

Hm... ternyata seperti itu, dia harus meninggalkanmu karena orang tuanya. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini _hime_? Ya kurasa kau tidak akan baik-baik saja meskipun kau telah beribu kali bilang tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak tahu arti kata tidak apa-apa mu, hm? Aku sangat tahu karena sedari dahulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu.

Syukurlah sekarang kau sudah berhenti menangis, aku sedikit senang melihatnya. Tapi lihat, wajah cantikmu itu menjadi merah dan matamu yang indah terlihat bengkak. Kau berantakan, _hime_. Aku tidak suka melihat itu, aku ingin kau terlihat secantik dan seanggun biasanya. Egois memang, tapi ingin rasanya aku memonopoli dirimu seutuhnya.

Tapi sayangnya, beribu-ribu kata sayangnya. Aku di sini hanya sebuah tembok abu-abu yang tak bernyawa dan tidak memiliki tubuh sempurna seperti dirimu. Padahal ingin sekali aku merengkuhmu dan menenangkanmu selalu. Aku tahu benar rahasiamu. Dari rahasia biasa sampai rahasia terkelammu, aku tahu semuanya.

Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara, untung saja kau tidak mendengarnya. Jika benar kau bisa mendengarku, mungkin kau akan bosan. Untunglah sekarang kau telah tertidur lelap dengan wajahmu yang terlihat damai dan surai _indigo_ yang membingkai wajahmu manis. Meskipun diwajah itu masih ada jejak air mata yang tertinggal, tidak menyurutkan keindahan wajahmu yang menentramkan.

Aku berharap kau selalu menampilkan wajah ini, wajah yang selalu kusuka sejak kau kecil dulu. Kau terlihat tidak memliki beban sekarang ini. Mengingat tentang beban, aku kembali teringat dengan kekasihmu itu. Aku berharap meskipun kalian nanti berpisah, kalian akan tetap bersama.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kau tidak bersama dirinya, pasti kau akan terlihat suram dari biasanya. Dan aku lebih sangat tidak suka itu, dibandingkan kau menjadi miliknya. Aku lebih memilih kebahagianmu dari pada kebahagiaanku. Kurasa kebahagianku sangatlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Untuk apa sebuah tembok memliki kebahagiaan. Lebih baik seorang dewi sepertimu saja yang memiliki kebahagiaan.

Dan meskipun kau harus bersama kekasihmu itu untuk mencapai kebahagiaanmu, aku rela. Sangat rela, meskipun hati kecilku sedikit menolak. _Err_... memangnya aku punya hati ya? Ah masa bodohlah. Aku mengatakan yang biasanya dikatakan manusia sepertimu. Tapi benar, aku sungguh tidak apa. Karena aku akan sangat senang jika melihatmu bahagia. Hei aku punya kebahagiaan juga ternyata. Jadi, teruslah berbahagia untukku ya, _Hime_.

.

.

.

_**-INFINITE-**_

* * *

Oke fix ini apa? -w- jujur sebenernya ini juga curhatan tapi aku bukan tembok ya ;w; Hiks hiks i need you baka~ #Plak

Baik baik dari pada Taka semakin ngawur, tolong tinggalkan jejak ya berupa review yang berisi kritik dan saran. Mohon jangan cantumkan flame dan sejenisnya, jika tetap bersikeras silahkan angkat kaki sana huss -3-

_Sign,_

_Takamura Akashi_

_._

_._

_Thanks to Kuro-kun (My Lappy) and Baka (Always be my inspiration #slap) 3_


End file.
